The present invention is directed to devices and to a method for bundling a stack of sheet-like objects, in particular bank notes. The stack of objects to be banded is placed on a support plate. A banding strip crosses between the surface of the support plate and an underside of the stack.
In a prior device, a stack is created with the aid of a paddle wheel, whose paddles unload the objects to be stacked singly on the feed plate or the stack. Such a device is particularly suitable for use in connection with a money counting machine, and specifically for the automatic counting and wrapping of used bank notes.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing devices and a method for bundling a stack of sheet-like, objects, in particular bank notes.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by placing the stack of objects on a support plate that is provided with a channel. A banding strip is pushed through the channel beneath the stack of objects. The support plate can be pushed into a chute formed between lateral walls. This folds the banding strip over against the lateral faces of the walls and against the side faces of the stack. At least one spring device is usable to press the banding strip against the underside of the stack while it is sitting on the support plate. Movable actuations are used to compress the stack and to move a heatable die to a sealing location.
The advantages which can be obtained by the present invention consist, in particular, in that by use of the device, it is possible to rapidly and simply bundle bank notes, which are provided in the form of stacks containing a known number of bank notes. For this reason, the device is particularly suited for use in connection with a bank note printing and cutting machine, which machine delivers printed bank notes in the form of such stacks.
For wrapping such a stack with a banding strip, it is initially necessary to place the stack transversely over the banding strip. It is desirable to be able to do this by simply pushing the stack on a support. However, in the course of pushing the stack on a support, the problem arises that the stack has a tendency to push a previously placed banding strip aside. Pushing the banding strip under the stack is then not possible.
If an embedded channel for the banding strip is provided on the support plate, such as is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,218, a banding strip, which is situated in the channel, cannot be displaced by a stack being pushed on top of it. It can be possible to push the banding strip through the channel after the stack has been placed on the support plate. However, the problem arises that at least the lowest bank notes get caught in the channel in the course of being pushed over the channel or become damaged.
These problems can be prevented by the provision of a tongue which can be displaced between an extended position, in which it separates the channel from the surface of the support plate and lets the stack be pushed over the channel, and a retracted position, in which the channel is open toward the surface of the support plate. A banding strip can be placed into the open channel and can be wrapped around the stack.
A spring element is preferably provided for pressing the banding strip against the underside of a stack which is resting on the support plate. This spring element can be displaced by the tongue in such a way that, in the extended position of the tongue, the spring leaves the channel open for the passage of the banding strip, so that the banding strip can be pushed into the channel without a noticeable resistance. The banding strip is only pressed against the underside of the stack in the retracted state of the tongue. The wrapping of the banding strip around the stack can take place. The spring is used to assure that the banding strip rests against the underside and the sides of the stack substantially without play.
To displace the spring element out of the channel in the extended state of the tongue, the tongue preferably has at least one elongated fin.
A first actuator is provided for pushing a stack into the chute. It preferably consists of a pressing element for pressing against the surface of the stack, so that the latter can be compressed prior to bundling. A central opening for the passage of a tool for connecting the ends of the banding strip is provided in the pressing element.
This tool can be a a heated die. The heated die can be pressed against. the ends of the banding strip for melting a heat-sealing adhesive applied to one end of the banding strip in order to connect the one end of the banding strip in this way with the opposite end of the banding strip.
A second actuator can be provided for pushing the bundled stack out of the chute. The second actuator is preferably usefully equipped with an arresting device for arresting the support plate at a predetermined depth of the chute. The arresting device makes it possible to exert a considerable pressure on the stack by operation of the first actuator and to compress the stack in this way to a preselected uniform height. Furthermore, a solid counterpressure is generated in the course of displacing the banding strip by the use of the heating die.